LEGO Ninjago
LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Decoded is a mini-series that was released on September 30, 2019. It is preceded by Season 11. It consists of thirteen parts that are about eleven minutes long, except "The Future Timeline", which is about twenty-two minutes. It uses recycled scenes from Season 7 with changed voice acting, as well as clips from other previous episodes. Plot Legacy Zane glances over the events of all the seasons, with added comments from Nya. Zane now remembers the events of The Changeling Effect, thanks to Nya tinkering with his memory. Vehicles and Mechs Something has happened to Zane while his memory was being backed up into the Samurai X mainframe. Nya, Jay, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy are trying to fix whatever is wrong with Zane. Jay needs to remember all the vehicles in order to restore Zane's memory; once solved, the puzzle showed the text "D PO LWB" in the Ninjago language. Legendary Places Nya, Jay, Rarity, Pinkie and Fluttershy continue helping Zane—this time with the help of Cole, who's "possessing" Zane. This time around Cole and Applejack needs to guess which location Zane is thinking of. They start of with Temple of Airjitzu, with which Cole is very familiar with. Jay decides that the strange structure in Zane's memory is called "Ninjigma." Once they figure out which locations it is referring to, they find out that Zane is actually being hacked. Ninjago and Equestria's Most Wanted Kai and Rainbow Dash join in and suggest they need to figure out who's hacking Zane and behind the "Ninjigma." They didn't manage to do it in this episode, and someone starts attacking the Samurai X Cave. Cole leaves Zane's mainframe to go fight whoever it is. Nya seems to remember the time when she was under the influence of Dark Matter. In addition, Jay and Nya reflect on Nadakhan and leave the others confused until Zane gives a short narration. The Digiverse and Beyond The rest of the crew continue trying to figure out who's behind the attack on Zane. The key to solving this mystery seems to be the technology of Ninjago and the magic in Equestria. The crew starts reminiscing about it. They are successful in solving the puzzle but the progress of the hacker is not slowed down. They find out that the hacker is not trying to destroy Zane, but rather control him. Elemental Masters and Magic Nya manages to slow down the hacker by using her technical expertise. The next puzzle is actually a riddle about Elemental Masters in Ninjagonese. The Ninja need to solve this puzzle quickly because the cave is running out of power. With Kai's temper, they eventually came up with the correct answer of Fire. Beasts and Dragons Power is restored by Nya, while Applejack reports that the outside enemy has destroyed one of the generators. They try to figure out who’s attacking them. Applejack is able to stop whatever is attacking them without them actually realizing who it is. Zane is taken over by the hacker. Rise of Garmadon Zane attacks Nya, but regains his senses in the last moment. With only enough power left to get everybody out or put Cole back in, the crew decides to stick with Zane to the bitter end. Somehow the crew start thinking about Garmadon's youth in order to solve the next puzzle. Zane’s memory is fading and it’s up to the rest of the Ninja and the Mane Five to fill in the blanks. Prophecy of the Chosen One The next puzzle is a labyrinth where the path is a message in Ninjagonese and the goal is to reach the Chosen One in the middle. The Ninja open up paths in it by remembering how they got their True Potential. Nya translates her emotions into code. Lloyd and Twilight join everybody to break the last wall. The Ninja and the Mane Five solve the final puzzle as well and by doing so, released the Overlord. Greatest Battles The "Ninjigma" stored the memory of Zane battling Overlord and dying in the process. Nya reveals that the Overlord is not actually the Overlord, but a fragment of his code and a virus at that. The Ninja battle the virus by thinking about all the other enemies they've defeated and weapons they've used. However, this strategy is not working and the virus seems to have the upper hand. They team realized it's not their weapons that made them strong, but rather their friendship. Using this, they are able to defeat the virus, allowing Zane to reboot himself. The Sixteen Realms When the Ninja solve the difficult part of the "Ninjigma", they had to solve how Ninjago is created, from Cloud Kingdom and the Cursed Realm to Realm of Oni and Dragons and the Never-Realm. In the end, it has been realised that Ninjago is part of the Sixteen Realms. The Magic of Friendship The next puzzle is a walkway to the future timeline, which is then stored in Zane’s memory. In which, the Ninja and the Mane Five learns to make new friends, from Dareth, the Serpentine, the creatures of Equestria and the Elemental Masters to the Dragon Hunters and the Formlings, with the lessons of Teamwork and Friendship. The Future Timeline A half-hour episode where they look back into Ninjago and Equestria's future. From Twilight's coronation to Nya's new child, there is so many lessons they will learn in the future. Episodes #Legacy #Vehicles and Mechs #Legendary Places #Ninjago and Equestria's Most Wanted #The Digiverse and Beyond #Elemental Masters and Magic #Beasts and Dragons #Rise of Garmadon #Prophecy of the Chosen One #Greatest Battles #The Sixteen Realms #The Magic of Friendship #The Future Timeline Trivia *This mini-series was done to recap the events of the series to prepare the series finale of the show. *It is a recapitulation on the Pilot Episodes until Season 11. *When talking about Jay's old TV show, Zane mentions that the show consisted of 195 episodes, two holiday specials, and a movie. This is a fourth wall nod to the show itself. *It is unknown if this is canon or not, if so, it would be the fourth time that the Overlord returns, but only for a brief moment. *"Ninjigma" is a play on the words "Ninja" and "enigma." *"Decoded" was based off of clip show scripts written by Tommy Andreasen. The scripts focused on lessons written by Master Wu in the Book of Spinjitzu. It was reworked because of its melancholic tone.